Raize
Attributes *HP: 10 *SP: 15 *EXP: 5 *AP: 15 *Stats **Reflex: 13 **Endurance: 10 **Intelligence: 15 **Perception: 13 **Initiative: 10 Skills Skills cost 10+Skill Level points to improve. All start at 0. Weapons All Weapon skills use Perception. *Pistols: 0 *Rifles: 0 *Shotguns: 0 *Machineguns: 13 (23) *Explosives: 0 *Directed Energy: 0 *Ordanance: 0 *Melee: 13 Piloting All Piloting skills use Reflex. *Light Battlewalkers: 0 *Medium Battlewalkers: 13 *Heavy Battlewalkers: 0 *Massive Battlewalkers: 0 *Treaded Vehicles: 0 *Wheeled Vehicles: 0 *Rotary Aircraft: 0 Support All Support skills use Intelligence divided by 10. *Repair: 0 *Medicine: 0 *Electronic Warfare: 2 *Electronic Support: 0 Resistance All Resistance skills use Endurance divided by 10. *Impact Resistance: 0 *Fire Resistance: 0 *Morale: 0 *Pierce Resistance: 0 *EMP: 0 Special Sensor: 4 Dossier Raize joined the military right out of high school, and became an Air force Armor Pilot (Walker Pilot in other words). He showed extraordinary skills that would soon become legend among the USN. Not much is known about his history, other then that both of his parents were constant drunks and quite irresponsible as parents. It came as no surprise when he enlisted, and his true history came into fruition. His skills easily got him recognized by higher ups within the military, and they threw him into an accelerated training program. After a couple of months they deemed him an active combat pilot, and become involved in the various wars the USN became involved in. Over the next 20 years his skill earned him the whisper and dread of those around him. He was a god of Melee and Sniper Combat, and his kills racked up into the 100's. He was assigned to the USN special forces before long, and went on several missions that people could only wonder about. When asked about these missions he simply avoids the question, but his actions caused dread and death among his enemies, to the extent his suit dressed in all black, became known as a war criminal in light of his appalling acts. Enemies respected, and hated him at the same time, and he was deemed the Reaper by fellow pilots in the USN. 100's of missions and dozens of war were under his belt, each one causing 100's to fall under his gun and fist. When he was 56 however, this came to a crashing end. He was assigned to South American at the time to escort a Wanzer shipment with a few fellow pilots. Enemies of the USN caught wind, and launched a full scale surprise assault behind enemy lines. The Battle was one by Raize, but at the cost of his fellow pilots lives, and grave injures of his own. They were beyond repair as it was put in his medical report, and had to undergo several months of tissue regeneration. The injuries would have killed a lessor man, and broken a stronger man. He was bed ridden for months, and the tissue regeneration and organ reparation was so extensive, that he looked like he was in his 20's again. But his skills were not what they were used to be, nor was his mind set. Having fell into a bit of depression, his mind still grasped at the wounds he incurred, even when they no longer existed he felt them clear as day. The months of hospitalization had a degrading effect upon him, and forced his superiors to take him off active combat duty. Unable to bear the thought of sitting on the side lines, he asked to be retired until he could get his skills back up to par. Out of respect his superiors agree, and silently put him into the reserves. He took jobs as a test pilot with several companies, and mercenary groups in an effort to get himself back up to speed. While no where close to his old skill level, he seemed determined to prove himself again, and thus his story begins once more.